This proposal requests the support necessary for The Johns Hopkins Oncology Center to maintain and further develop the resources needed to participate in collaborative clinical information exchange between Cancer Centers through the Centralized Cancer Patient Data System. (CCPDS). Funding under this grant will also aid in maintaining an automated information system within the Johns Hopkins Oncology Center in support of planning, facilities and resources management, research, education, outreach, program evaluation and reporting to the National Cancer Program. The growth and development of programs in epidemiology and biostatistics in the Cancer Center are also dependent upon our continued maintenance and expansion of the standardized information contained in the data base defined by the CCPDS criteria.